The chronicles of Minez:Jet's story
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Hi! I'll be making multiple of these (Ex: The chronicles of Minez:Bob's tale) and yeah. Wanted to write this. Also this is a combination of the dayz mod if you think this is off the topic of minez.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've made a story on Dayz, and now I'm making one on Minez. Isn't that delightful! I just love love love Minez!

Jet's P.O.V

I woke up groggily. I shook my head and sat up. I was laying on the beach. I looked around. There was a forest behind me, and ahead of me was an ocean. I sat up. What the heck? There were some items floating around me. There was a leather tunic, a beaten up wooden sword, two bandages, an ender pearl (grenade), a piece of beef and two apples, and a water bottle. I was thirsty, but not hungry. As I drank some water, and I looked at the ocean, and a beautiful sunset, one word popped into my mind, and I will never forget it.

_Survive._

Once I was done with the water I scooped us some water from the ocean (no germ hazards etc. it's minecraft what can you expect?) and took a small swig and headed into the forest. It was fairly dense. Then I found a small clearing and a person standing in the middle of it. I was delighted. Another person! Then it turned to me, and I realized it couldn't be. It had a ragged shirt and blood splattered all over it. It had sharpened sticking out teeth. Dang, he had a big overbite. It's black eyes stared at me for a second, but didn't chase me.

I knew I wasn't that lucky. He raised his head up, as well as his arms and three zombies multiplied out of him. Four zombies. What the h*ll! I started cursing and ran. They ran after me with superhuman speed, though they weren't humans anymore, so whatever. I could hear the moans behind me. My mind finally made a connection. Zombies. I could hear there fast footsteps. I thought they were suppose to be decayed and slow!

Before I knew it, they had cornered me. Wait, cornered! Geez, for a zombie that was smart. I could already see the ending. Zombies cooking by the fire.

"Hey Joe, want an arm?"moans one.

"Nah, I'll settle for a leg."

"Forget about it, I wanted the leg!"says another zombie.

Yeah, and that would've been exactly what would have been happening, maybe without the zombies talking, or maybe they could communicate or something, but no instead a person with full iron armor jumps out with a diamond sword, enchanted. I looked at it and a word popped up.

_Sharpness VI_

My assumption was that that was incredibly good. It hacked zombies out of the way super fast. He, it was a man, sliced off the last zombies head and looked to me and raised his sword.

"Wait!"I said, fearful for my life.

"What?"he asks, his eyes narrowing.

"Who..who are you?"I ask.

"My names Kendro. What's yours?"he asks, lowering his sword and staring at me curiously. I tried to think of a name. Jet popped up.

"Uh, Jet,"I say.

He smirks. "Fit's your hair,"he said. "Pretty messy, as well as jet black."

I instantly move my hand to my head and yes, it was ruffled and stuff.

"Eh, sorry,"I say shrugging.

"Beginners gear?"he asks staring at my tunic and cracked wooden sword.

I nodded.

"I haven't been here for even a day,"I say. He grimaced.

"You're lucky. Zombies kill off a lot of people on there first day to a week. Then the survivors learn.

"I was lucky and survived. I scoured the land and villages, deserted mind you, and got a lot of supplies."

"Oh,"was all I could manage to say. I was so lucky.

"Um...since I'm a nooby and all, uh do you mind me staying with you for a while? Just until I can, you know compensate with world?"I ask. His eyes furrow. Then he nods.

****"You have to take care of yourself though. I'm not feeding you." I nod vigorously, so happy to have a friend. So lucky...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I will now write more Minez! Love this topic it's epic. Of course if it happened in real life we'd be...yeah.**

I looked inside the chest. A bread, an apple. Super disappointing.

"Ken,"I say and turn around. He's exploring other places.

I run up the stairs of the deserted village. Once we had become acquainted we had scoured a village for supplies. We gotten a decent amount of food, yet another Ender pearl, and a stone sword which I got.

"I got some food,"I say.

"Well, trade. Bread for this,"he says and shows me a leather pair of boots, and a hat/helmet.

"Deal,"I say and we trade. I put the leather on. It's warm, and it's cold outside and very light. Now I just need leggings.

We hear a moan. Up the stairs comes three zombies.

"Watch and learn,"he says and tears through the zombies easily. I nod and see one more. I rush at it and it jumps. I sidestepped, and brought my sword down on it's back and it fell forwards screaming, or however close it can get to that. I stab downwards and finally kill the zombie. I gain the xp and it leaves a stone axe with fire aspect I behind. Epic!

"Woah nice loot man,"Ken says.

I just nod. We continue down the stairs with Ken in the lead and we slash down three more zombies. Or well, he does. The town ends. We had scavenged everything in this town and head down the road.

We hear yet another moaning noise and see five zombies on the road swarming around a small tower.

"Get away!"I hear a voice yell. It was female.

I furrow my eyebrows and without a second thought, charge. I swiftly cut down the first zombie. Two zombies step back and multiply. On down, and then an extra four zombies. I slash another down, and Ken's killed three. The last four attack us and I kill one more before Kens obliterated the last.

"Are...are you okay?"I ask.

"No! Not to those stupid zombies I'm not,"a girl says. She climbs down the ladder with a gash on her arm. She tenderly grabs each bar to the ground.

"Are you okay!"I ask.

"What do you think?"she answers. I grow red and give her a bandage which she applies.

"Much better...what are your names?"she says curiously.

"I'm Ken and this is Jet,"Ken says before I can answer. She nods her head.

"I'm Lizzy."

"I've been out here for three days,"she says.

"Harsh,"I murmur.

"Say..can I go with you guys,"she asks brightening up. Ken sighs.

He plays the same deal like he did with me.

"If you take care of yourself fully,"he says. she smiles and nods eagerly and shows three cookies, five apples, two pieces of bread, and three cooked pork chop.

"I'm not a body looter but I found this from a dead guy,"she says. Besides that she has beginner stuff. We gawk.

"What was that about feeding and taking care of ourselves,"she says and smiles devilishly. We keep quiet.

"I thought so,"she says and brushes her hair back and giggles. Strange yet funny. I let out a snort and her eyes lay on me. Caramel. That's the one word that pops up as I stare into her eyes before she turns away and starts walking down the street.

****"Okay.."Ken trails off. I snorted again and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

So unfortunately people are saying this is not exactly Minez, and no it's not quite. It's really Minez and Dayz, the mod, as well as a regular Dayz server. So yeah just to get that clarified. Now, we will continue the story.

Note:I do not have romance as a genre, though I might add some anyway and change it.

For days we had been trekking through the forest. We had run into so many zombies on the road we had stopped and gone into the forest. There wasn't much. Few zombies here and there, nothing else.

"Where's the action?"Lizzy says.

Sometimes she was mature but others was when she acted a bit complainy and stuff. We were in the frkn world of dang zombies, and she complains about action and other sorts?

"I think you just got it,"I say. We hear shuffling in the bushes, and then it happens. A few Ender pearls fly out (grenades) and explode, luckily missing most of us but throwing us into different directions, some more scarred than others. I was the first one to get up and notice myself completely surrounded by people with black scarves around their mouth.

I was instantly hit to the ground by someone. He smiled evilly.

"Loot these two and leave the girl for other purposes,"he says. I knew exactly what those others were. If you don't, be glad. I was angered, and saw a bandit taking Lizzy and starting to drag her, though she started kicking.

"Oh, the girls fighting back,"the bandit taunted. I made sure I looked dizzy and confused, and then lifted up my badly wrecked stone sword and thrusted it up. The man gasped and I pushed him over. There were yells but I didn't care and threw my ender pearl at the man walking towards Ken. It blew up and he died as well. Ken's armor was badly damaged but could last. He grinned as his iron sword was held up as he charged into the bandits ranks.

I slashed at the bandit but he was ready. "Get your dirty hands off her you $#%&!"I said. He had an iron sword and we fought a while before it was clear I was outmatched. As we were fighting, I started to get desperate. Then I did the only reasonable thing. Through a half eaten apple into his mouth. It accelerated and hit hit throat and he started to choke, not sure whether to try and swallow or spit it out. It was too late anyway.

"Thanks. That was so logical,"she says. I just nod not hearing the sarcasm and realize there weren't as many bandits as I realized. I threw my stone sword down and picked up the iron sword. It felt right in my hands. The last bandit died, with Ken standing over him.

"Bandits. We should've been more careful,"says Ken.

"They're pretty #$^!$,"I say.

"They have their intentions, some not as pleasant as others,"Ken reasons. Lizzy shivers and I know exactly why (I'm not gonna mention it it's pretty serious).

"Well, what now,"asks Lizzy.

"I'm going to go up that tree. I need to see if there are any towns nearby that I can salvage from,"Ken says and starts climbing a jungle sized tree which was weird since we were in a forest. It was ten to fifteen blocks up, the normal trees around eight to ten.

We just sit for a while waiting for Ken to come back down.

"Thanks,"she says.

"That's two time streak. Don't worry I'll repay it,"she says. I simply nod.

"If you hadn't interfered, you know what they would've done to me,"she says and she nearly whimpers.

"Well, I think you're giving me too much credit,"I say matter a factly.

"I rather like boys who are proud of what they do,"she says, giggling. Giggling? Oh god.

She leans forwards and kisses me, and then Ken comes down and she sits back down like nothing happened.

"There's a village, about ten chunks away from here (each chunk is sixteen blocks), We nod simultaneously.

"Let's go,"he says and we follow him getting back on the road.

****I'm not sure if I'll ever view Lizzy again in the same way.

**Changing the genre now.**


End file.
